Tardes pasteleras
by Fireeflower
Summary: Estaba pegajoso, lleno de crema y azúcar en partes donde no debía tener crema y azúcar. Dio un bufido al mirar su cabello más blanco que negro. Joder... Se recordaría que jamas volvería a llevar a Kagome a una de esas tardes pasteleras. Regalo para Ariadne Mayfair ¡Feliz cumpleaños linda!


**Nota: ** Este pequeño escrito va dedicado a Adriadne. Aunque no nos hemos conocido ni convivido mucho quiero decirte que te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. Y como no pude comprarte un pastel a menos espero que te saque una sonrisa este pequeño escrito.

¡Y a todos ojala que les guste!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Tardes pasteleras.

Así se llamaba la promoción de aquella cafetería donde todo tipo de postres eran gratis y sobre todo muy deliciosos, el ambiente era tranquilo, las mesas redondas con un estilo rustico… Un ambiente tranquilo donde podías disfrutar todo, incluso una buena tarde de cumpleaños…

—Eres tan estúpida ¿Cómo sigues siendo tan ingenua Kagome? Nunca había conocido a alguien que era tan torpe.

Oh tal vez no.

La chica apretó sus puños de una forma amenazante, el hombre se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia sus insultos. La mujer tensó la mandíbula con fuerza ¿Por qué carajos acepto su invitación? Se suponía que era su cumpleaños, que debía pasarla con su familia y no en una cafetería con un hombre con el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate.

—¿Enserio? Yo nunca había conocido a una persona tan testadura e inmadura en toda mi vida—escupió dándose la vuelta para alejarse de él. Los meseros se miraron n entre sí…

—Cariño, eso es ser un hombre de verdad…

—Oye Takuma ¿Crees que debamos llamar al gerente?—dijo el mesero, su compañero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, solo sé que esto se pondrá bueno…—no pudo terminar la frase cuando un sonido los alertó a todos.

_Paf._

Toda la clientela en ese momento se silenció.

Unas miradas curiosas observaron al hombre que quitaba los residuos de un pastel en su cara, el chantillí había entrado a su nariz y le picaba horrible además de que la boca le sabía a pastel de cerezas. Unos jóvenes por allí hicieron un sonido parecido a los lobos… Kagome respiraba fuertemente mientras se ponía derecha y lo miraba desafiante.

Inuyasha por su parte se acercó a una bandeja y tomo un pastel de limón.

—No… No Inuyasha—dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en su cadera—más vale que no…

_Paf._

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la chica cayó de espaldas para llevarse consigo a un pobre e inocente mesero que repartía limonada mojándolos a los dos. La chica abrió los ojos enfurecida, levantándose de un solo salto y cogiendo otro pastel de la barra.

—Eres… Un… ¡Imbécil!—le arrojo dicho manjar y este le cayó en el estómago de él—abusivo, idiota ¡Cara de perro!—conforme insultaba seguía tirando pasteles, pays y panqueques dejando a un Inuyasha totalmente cubierto de merengue y azúcar, más parecía un pastel ambulante.

—¡Y tu una gruñona, gritona, cara de… Pay!—dijo el aventándole lo que parecía ser panecitos pequeños en canastos. La chica se cubría con una bandeja que le había arrebatado a un mesero y este salió huyendo escondiéndose debajo de una mesa, la clientela había salido huyendo ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría comer en una cafetería que parecía más a una batalla de muerte?

—¡Les voy a pedir que se detengan!—una voz autoritaria aprecio en el acto. Un hombrecillo calvo con lentes apareció, de intermediario colocando sus manos a los lados haciendo el papel de un árbitro— ¡suficiente o llamo a la policía!

—¡Cállese!—gritaron los dos a unísono dejando sordo al pobre calvo que se hacía para atrás y ver como los chicos seguían cubriéndose de pastel y limonada.

—¡Eres un insensible y cretino!—berreó la mujer arrojándole la bandeja llena de crema— ¿No entiendo como acepte tu cita?

—¡Pues eso es lo que yo quería saber!—gritó Inuyasha cubriéndose con sus manos—eres una mujer desquiciada.

Silencio.

—¿Con que soy una desquiciada?—dijo la mujer limpiándose la mejilla de chocolate liquido—te enseñaré lo que es ser desquiciada—los meseros abrieron los ojos a más no poder al ver como la mujer sacaba una fuerza descomunal aventando al pobre chico un carrito lleno de manjares, Inuyasha no pudo contener su exclamación cuando fue proyectado con una mesa y cubierto de azúcar incluso en sus partes en donde no debían llegar el azúcar.

—Dudo mucho…—escupió un poco de crema—que sea lo mejor que tienes—desafió el chico de ojos ámbares levantándose como si fuera guerrero.

—Ya verás—dijo la mujer tomando el ultimo pastel en la barra.

—¡Alto allí!—el gerente tomo el otro extremo de la bandeja y jaloneo—no dejaré que esto siga…

—Suéltelo…—musitó la azabache jaloneando igual, los meseros miraban al gerente y luego a Kagome— ¡suéltelo!—el gerente miró hacia atrás y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Si usted lo dice…—el gerente soltó aquella bandeja dejando a la chica echarse hacia atrás, cayó brutalmente al suelo y con pastel en el rostro; la chica gimoteo al golpearse al costado suyo con una pata de una silla que estaba tirada. Un hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios.

Los meseros aterrorizados se miraron entre sí y el gerente palideció. No era por Kagome quien se ponía así si no, por aquel chico que caminaba ferozmente hacia a él y digamos amigos míos… Que no eran para buenas intenciones.

_Oh, oh…_

—¡Eres un hijo de…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y eso fue lo que paso oficial.

El juez se tocó la frente con pesar dando un suspiro de clemencia.

—Este desquiciado me arrojo pastel en la cara.

—¿Desquiciado? ¿¡Desquiciado yo!? ¡Tú fuiste la quien me arrojó el carrito de postres, además de arrojarme la bandeja de crema!

—¿¡Pero quien fue el idiota que me insultó!? ¿¡Eh!?

—Y tú…

—¡Cálmense los dos!—un hombre con la coleta los miró severamente, los dos chicos que estaban atrás de las rejas bufaron y se contuvieron, sabían que esa persona dependían de su libertad—ahora…—suspiró Miroku colocándose las gafas—sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo juez… Como ve, solo fue una pequeña discusión de los chicos y no hubo víctimas.

—¿Victimas? ¿y como señala esto abogado?—el juez con la punta de su dedo señalo a un hombre con un ojo morado, un collarín y un brazo vendado mirando con rencor al pobre pastel ambulante de ojos dorados.

—¡Pero no fue mi culpa!—rezongó otra vez Inuyasha aferrándose de los barrotes—este imbécil empujó a Kagome y es un debilucho, con un solo golpe se tropezó cayendo en la mesa.

—¡Fue un accidente!—aseguró la chica con crema en el cabello.

—Ustedes dos arruinaron mi trabajo—mencionó el calvo pero retrocedió al ver la mirada del chico—juez, exijo que se queden aquí y que cumplan una condena.

El juez miró su reloj y volvió a fijar su mirar en aquellos dos chicos que insultaban y protestaban contra el pobre gerente, mientras que el abogado se metía en la discusión haciéndolos callar pero era imposible; el juez sonrió al ver como el muchacho de cabellera negra cubierta de pastel agarraba a la mujer por la cintura apartándola del hombre calvo quien se acercaba a reclamar... Tras varias protestas, insultos y amenazas (por parte de Inuyasha) el juez acepto por liberarlos ¿Por qué? Vamos eran más allá de las 12:00 y quería dormir. Además de que le recordaba a sus años de antaño cuando era un chaval y era arrestado por hacer cosas inesperadas en la vía pública.

Claro después de una fianza doble por parte de Inuyasha y su intento de asesinato contra el pobre gerente (según palabras del agredido) y otra suma de dinero para pagar los daños del luga, salieron libres.

—¡Eso no es justicia!—dijo el gerente caminado hacia la puerta— ¡Es corrupción! ¡Brutal corrupción!—palideció cuando Inuyasha hizo un ademan de acercarse a él, el pobre gerente salió despavorido de la estación de policía cojeando y reclamando que jamás volvería a trabajar en esa cafetería.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver como ese hombrecillo se perdía entre la negrura de la noche.

—Bueno… Creo que será mejor llame a mamá—musitó Kagome sacando su móvil todo lleno de chantillí y limpiando con el dorso de la mano.

Miroku lleva su automóvil—dijo señalando al hombre que esperaba afuera tomando un cigarrillo y alzó la mano en modo de saludó—por si quiere.

—No, dudo mucho—dijo la mujer rascándose la cabeza, el azúcar comenzaba a molestarle—de hecho mi madre vendrá—dijo mostrando un mensaje de texto que no era nada delicado exigiendo la ubicación de la muchacha—creo que… está molesta.

—¡Feh! Se le pasara, tu madre es comprensiva—mencionó Inuyasha sintiendo estremecer cuando movió sus brazos…Joder, se sentía tan pegajoso.

—Por cierto—la chica le sonrió de una forma adorable mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de su oreja quitando un mechón de su dulce y cremoso cabello—gracias, por haberme defendido del gerente.

—Ese idiota no merecía tratarse así—dijo cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa— sólo yo puedo hacerlo—miró el cielo nocturno y suspiró—no quería insultarte… Ni mucho menos arruinar tu cumpleaños.

—Está bien Inuyasha—se encogió de hombros la chica—me lo compensaras después—dijo dándose media vuelta. Inuyasha la tomó de la mano, la chica volteó y volvió a sonreír.

—Oye Kagome… Yo…—mordió sus labios al ver como la chica ladea el rostro, al verla con esa cara de curiosidad le costó más mover sus labios—Tu… Yo…Me…—la chica abrió los ojos inmensamente cuando él hablaba despacio, sintiendo que no había nadie y que se perdían entre aquellos ojos llenos de miel—me…

Un sonido del claxon lo alertó volviendo la realidad y sonrojándose furiosamente soltó la mano de la chica, ladeó el rostro aun con la respiración agitada ¿Qué coño iba hacer?

—Me das risa con esa crema en la cara—dijo sin pensar y esbozando una sonrisa fingida—será mejor que me vaya.

No termino de ver la expresión de la azabache, se metió al auto y miró a Miroku de una forma severa.

—Oh vamos pastelito quiero dormir—bromeó el abogado poniendo en marcha el vehículo—no es lindo que te despierten en medio de la noche para que saques a tu mejor amigo en la estación de policía.

—Jodete.

—¿Ya te molestaste pastelito?—dijo sin más mirando el retrovisor pudo observar a la chica que estaba atónita en la acera— ¿No se lo dijiste verdad?

El chico lo miró y lo ignoró mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Y…—dijo de repente Miroku— ¿Qué tal las tardes pasteleras?

—Jodete Miroku—musitó el hombre mientras miraba su cabello lleno de crema y pan.

Se recodaría que jamás volvería a llevar a Kagome a una de esas tardes.


End file.
